


Gestation

by glassonion_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-24
Updated: 2003-05-24
Packaged: 2019-06-19 11:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15509211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassonion_archivist/pseuds/glassonion_archivist
Summary: "It's growing."





	Gestation

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Glass Onion](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Glass_Onion), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Glass Onion’s collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/glassonion/profile).

Gestation

## Gestation

### by Victoria P.
    
    
         Subject: Gestation (AtS)
         Date: Sunday, March 09, 2003 4:00 PM
    
         Title:  Gestation
         Author: Victoria P. 
         Summary: "It's growing."
         Rating: G
         Spoilers: through Salvage
         Disclaimer: Joss owns 'em. I'm just playing.
         Archive: Lists, Muse's Fool.
         Feedback: Would be lovely.
         Notes: Thanks to Jen, Pete/Melissa, Dot, and Meg. Loligo
         mentioned that pregnant, evil Cordelia reminded her of
         Shelob*. People need to stop making these kinds of
         comparisons around me.
    

* * *

Gestation 

It's growing. 

She can feel It. Sometimes, she feels nothing but It. It consumes her awareness when she's awake and fills her nightmares when she sleeps. 

All her energy focuses inward, on the Thing that lives inside. She vaguely remembers the last time this happened, and that same sense of fear and betrayal screams along her nerves in the rare moments It rests, leaving her to herself again. That happens less and less as the days pass; she lives in terror of the day it stops happening altogether. 

She moves sluggishly, speaks softly, but her eyes see everything. When her mind isn't fixated on It, she is planning, strategizing, preparing for the next step. 

Gunn and Fred are non-entities; when the time comes, she will swat them like gnats, absently and without malice. 

She keeps Connor tied to her with lies and his own teenage lust, and his innocence in the ways of the world. 

Angelus will serve her, though she knows better than to trust him. He is a tricky one, but she's been around since before the first vampire rose -- she knows they always fall prey to the same hunger in the end, and cannot follow through on long-term plans. She will enjoy destroying him when the time comes; he thinks he's a worthy adversary for her, but he knows _nothing_ of who she is, and will pay for his temerity. 

She underestimated Wesley; she thought he'd be out of commission after Lilah's death, too wrapped up in his own grief and shame to think. She didn't anticipate Faith, but what is a mere Slayer -- and one who could so easily be led off-track by rage and fear -- in the face of what's coming? 

And what's coming demands her attention again, angry that her thoughts have strayed from It even for a few moments. Its anger fills her with bile and the hot metallic taste of blood. Her body hums with a power she's never felt before. Her skin is too tight; she feels like a plump, ripe grape ready to burst before it even leaves the vine. 

Absently she strokes her burgeoning belly, crooning a wordless song to calm It, seeking the means to assuage Its ever-growing hunger. 

And locked in a dark corner of her own mind, Cordelia screams in voiceless horror. 

/end 

* * *

*Shelob, for those of you who don't know, is a nasty giant spider in Lord of the Rings. 

victoria 

"What, do you want to tempt the wrath of the...whatever, from high atop the thing?" Toby Ziegler, The West Wing 

The Muse's Fool - <http://www.unfitforsociety.net/musesfool>

read my diary: <http://musesfool.diaryland.com>

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Victoria P.


End file.
